The invention relates generally to a jumper harness for use with agricultural equipment. In particular, the jumper harness includes a light emitting diode (LED).
Work vehicles (e.g., agricultural vehicles such as tractors, combine harvesters, etc.) utilize solenoids and/or valves for a variety of applications (e.g., clutch, braking, etc.). In addition, agricultural implements (e.g., tillage implement, agricultural sprayer, etc.) utilize solenoids and/or valves for a variety of applications (e.g., release of chemicals, movement of components such as a stabilizer wheel or harrow basket, etc.). The work vehicles and/or agricultural implements may include numerous solenoids and/or valves coupled to electrical circuits and/or hydraulic circuits. It may be difficult to determine the source of a problem with a component of a work vehicle and/or agricultural implement that utilizes solenoids and/or valves.